Web conferencing servers facilitate web conferencing sessions between two or more web conferencing clients. During a web conferencing session, a user of one of the web conferencing clients may present information, such as slides, video, audio, animations, or some other type of information that may be presented to users of other clients on the web conferencing session. Some or all of this information may not be synchronized with the audio and/or video of the user presenting the information. Accordingly, the information may be received and presented at the other clients out of sync with the audio/video of the presenter.
The above situation could lead to confusion of the users at the other clients because the presenter may begin discussing information that the users have yet to receive. Aware of this problem, a presenter may set up his or her own viewing client to view the presentation information in order to ensure that the presentation information has propagated to other clients before continuing with the presentation. However, this method requires another web conferencing client be set up by the presenter and does not account for any difference in delay that may occur between the presenter's viewing client and the other clients on the web conference. Thus, even if the presenter continues the presentation based on the delay seen at the presenter's viewing client, the other clients on the web conference may be experiencing a different delay and remain out of sync with the presentation.